De 47ste Hongerspelen
by Strawberrychickk
Summary: -SYOT- Voor de 47ste keer zullen een jongen en een meisje gekozen worden om deel te nemen aan Panems grootste event: de Hongerspelen. Wie zal er dit jaar tot winnaar gekroond worden? *GESLOTEN*
1. Introductie: de tributenlijst

Hoi allemaal,

Dit is een SYOT verhaal. Alle plekken zijn bezet en er kunnen dus geen tributen meer ingestuurd worden.

Ik ben van plan om met een sponsorsysteem te gaan werken, maar ik moet nog bedenken waarvoor en hoeveel punten je kunt verdienen.

* * *

******De 47ste Hongerspelen : **De Tributenlijst

**District 1 -  
**jongen: Reece Miru - 17 jaar - _Zacksteel  
_meisje: Anastacia Chanderline - 16 jaar - _Serenetie-Ishida_

**District 2 -  
**jongen: Drusus Fintan - 18 jaar - _MyWeirdWorld  
_meisje: Fainne Meldorn - 18 jaar - _Marie999_

**District 3 -  
**jongen: Darian Cross - 16 jaar - _Justhelpingout  
_meisje: Killyanne Heradine Macillian - 12 jaar - _leakingpenholder_

**District 4 -  
**jongen: Elion Borna - 18 jaar - _Jade Lammourgy  
_meisje: Nivar Borna - 17 jaar - _LeviAntonius_

**District 5 -  
**jongen: BEZET  
meisje: Rhea Berach - 17 jaar - _Jade Lammourgy_

**District 6 -  
**jongen: Flynn Fobe - 16 jaar - _Zacksteel  
_meisje: Ciarra Hewley - 15 jaar - _Darkness of Nyx_

**District 7 -  
**jongen: Barbatus Grant - 15 jaar - _Indontknow  
_meisje: Coral Bolnav - 13 jaar - Marie999

**District 8 -  
**jongen: James McCaugh - 18 jaar - _jeffreyhphg  
_meisje: Maven Cryscett - 16 jaar - _evalovespeeta_

**District 9 -  
**jongen: Gerben Dromowitz - 15 jaar - _Livingtreetrunk  
_meisje: Keylay "Key" Tranding - 12 jaar - _leakingpenholder_

**District 10 -  
**jongen: Rave Tar - 18 jaar - _Zacksteel  
_meisje: Moriah Blevins - 18 jaar - _LeviAntonius_

**District 11 -  
**jongen: Mauro Djonsens - 12 jaar - _jeffreyhphg  
_meisje: Gaia Ceres - 17 jaar - _MyWeirdWorld_

**District 12 -  
**jongen: Nathan Perth - 17 jaar - _LeviAntonius_  
meisje: Lynessa Moyna - 14 jaar - mjg43

* * *

Het Sponsorsysteem

-volgt later-

* * *

**Proloog~**

**Winnaar 46ste Hongerspelen**

Ik wieg mezelf heen en weer in een poging om rustig te worden. Ik druk mijn vingers hard tegen mijn slapen aan en spreek mezelf met bemoedigende woorden toe. Tevergeefs. De paniek verspreidt zich binnen enkele seconden door heel mijn lichaam. Rillingen lopen over mijn rug en mijn ademhaling wordt zeer onregelmatig. Overal om me heen liggen lichamen, die het gras waarop ze liggen donkerrood kleuren. En al die lichamen staren me met levenloze blikken aan. Ik wil zo graag schreeuwen. Ik wil zo graag omdraaien en wegvluchten. Maar mijn knieën zitten op slot en mijn keel wordt dichtgeknepen door paniek. Wanneer ik denk dat het niet erger kan, zie ik haar.

Ze komt uit het bos voor me gestrompeld. Bloed druppelt over haar gezicht, uit het stompje waar eerst haar arm aanhing en uit haar buik. Maar de grijns op haar gezicht die gepaard gaat met een bezeten blik in haar ogen is goed te zien. Ze strompelt op me af en bij iedere stap wordt haar grijns breder en breder. Doodsangst is het enige wat ik voel. Met al mijn kracht probeer ik mijn benen in beweging te krijgen, maar het lukt niet. Ik kan niet weg. Ik kan helemaal niets meer. Ik kan alleen kijken hoe zij iedere seconde dichterbij komt met haar gerafelde mes, terwijl de tranen geluidloos over mijn wangen glijden. Voor ik het weet staat ze voor me. Een lach die door merg en been gaat verlaat haar mond. Ze schudt me ruw door elkaar voordat ze haar mes tegen mijn nek aandrukt. Mijn keel wordt niet langer dichtgeknepen en de arena vult zich met mijn verschrikkelijke kreten. Ze lacht honend en in plaats van haar wapen verder mijn keel in te drukken heft ze het hoog boven haar hoofd. Dan steekt ze het mes richting mijn hart…

Als ik mijn ogen open doe, denk ik even dat ik in de hemel ben, door de witte muren om mij heen en het licht dat in mijn gezicht schijnt. Maar ik weet wel beter als ik het gezicht zie van de vrouw die me naar de hel heeft gestuurd. De Hongerspelen. Haar zwarte haren die op onverklaarbare wijze alle kanten op staan zijn nog niet eens wat zo eng is aan haar. Nee, dat zijn de bloedrode lijntjes die ze om haar ogen en lippen heeft laten zetten en haar lijkbleke huid. Ze kijkt me nors aan, norser dan ze me normaal aankijkt, want ze kijkt altijd nors naar me.

'Schiet op. Het begint over vijf minuten, ' klinkt haar sissende stem.

Ik weet heel goed wat er over vijf minuten begint. Ik word zo misselijk dat ik het paniekerige gevoel weer op voel komen. Het begint mijn keel weer dicht te knijpen en probeert me terug te brengen naar mijn ergste nachtmerrie. Ik druk mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Ik wil niet terug; niet naar mijn nachtmerries, niet naar de Spelen en niet naar het Capitool. Maar ik heb geen keus. Ik sta op en loop het gerechtsgebouw uit, waardoor ik even verblind wordt door het nog fellere licht van de zon. Dan zie ik de duizenden ogen van de kinderen die op het plein staan te wachten, gevuld met angst.

_En twee van die kinderen zal ik moeten begeleiden naar hun dood._


	2. Hoofdstuk 1 - District 1 en 2

**Reece Miru - 17 jaar - District 1**

Uit de woonkamer hoor ik de enthousiaste kreten van mijn broertje en zusje komen. Kreunend draai ik me om in mijn bed en bedek ik mijn hoofd onder mijn kussen om het geluid te dempen. Al weken heeft de tweeling nadrukkelijk lopen zeuren dat ik op deze dag niet mijn bed uit mag komen totdat ze mij roepen. Ze kunnen op zijn minst wat stiller zijn, zodat ik nog had kunnen slapen in plaats van onrustig woelen en draaien zoals ik nu doe.

'Reece!' kirt een enthousiaste meisjesstem vanuit de woonkamer. Zo snel als ik kan stap ik uit het bed en wrijf de slaap uit mijn ogen. Mijn hoofd wordt licht door het plotselinge opstaan, maar mijn blik wordt weer helder als ik de muffe gordijnen opzij schuif en de eerste zonnestralen naar binnen vallen. Ik trek een zwart T-shirt over mijn gespierde borst. Ik breek mijn nek bijna over alle rommel die ik in mijn kamer heb liggen als ik naar de deur toe wandel.

In de gang vult mijn neus zich met de heerlijke geur van versgebakken aardbeientaart. De lucht doet mijn maag rammelen en ik versnel mijn pas richting de woonkamer. Ik open de deur en tref mijn familie aan.

'Gefeliciteerd!' gillen mijn broertje en zusje in koor uit terwijl ze allebei een neppistool gevuld met confetti af laten gaan. Ze springen van de bevlekte bank af en vliegen me om de hals. Lachend woelen ze hun handen door mijn donkerblonde haar. Ze laten me gauw los en trekken me verder de kamer in, waarna ze me in een stoel tegenover mijn stiefvader Lenn duwen. Hij glimlacht en feliciteert me met mijn zeventiende verjaardag.

'Nog twee jaar en dan ben je volwassen,' kijkt mijn broertje triomfantelijk de kamer rond alsof hij verwacht een prijs te winnen voor zijn geniale opmerking. Over twee jaar ben ik negentien en is er geen kans meer dat ik naar de Hongerspelen zou moeten gaan. Maar mijn familie weet niet dat ik me dit jaar als vrijwilliger op ga geven.

'Wat ga je doen als je volwassen bent,' vraagt mijn zusje me terwijl ze een groot stuk van de taart afsnijdt en mij deze aanbiedt op een bordje. Ik denk goed na over haar vraag. Als ik niet aan de Hongerspelen mee ga doen, wat zou ik dan gaan doen als ik volwassen ben? Waarschijnlijk zou ik meteen een baan gaan zoeken, er zou niet veel keus zijn. Ik zou alleen een onderbetaald baantje kunnen krijgen in een van de goudmijnen of ik zou zwart moeten werken. Ik zou de vuile kluisje van de allerrijksten op kunnen knappen.

Maar wat ik ook zou doen, het zou ons leven niet veel aangenamer maken. En wat misschien nog wel belangrijker is, is dat mijn broertje en zusje nooit de kans zouden krijgen om zo lang mogelijk naar school te gaan om een redelijke baan te krijgen en dus ook keihard zouden moeten werken. Maar dat is alleen maar een nare toekomstvisie. Ik ga aan de Spelen meedoen en ervoor zorgen dat de tweeling een mooie toekomst tegemoet staat.

Ik merk dat mijn zusje me vragend aankijkt in mijn blauwe ogen en glimlachend haal ik mijn schouders op. Ik zeg liever niets dan dat ik mezelf vastzet in een of andere leugen, ik weet zeker dat ik me een keer zal verspreken.

'Je blijft vandaag wel thuis, toch?' Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik heb een drukke dag vandaag. Ik mag dan jarig zijn, ik heb niet veel tijd om het te vieren.

'Ik moet werken. Ik heb ook met Kendall afgesproken.' Dat laatste is zeker geen leugen, alleen heb ik afgesproken om een hele andere reden dan om mijn verjaardag te gaan vieren zoals mijn familie waarschijnlijk denkt. De twee staan op het punt om op me af te springen en me niet te laten gaan, als Lenn opstaat.

'Kom op jullie twee, laat die jongen toch. Jullie hebben helemaal geen tijd voor hem. De keuken is een bende!'

Ik grinnik om hoe erg ze op mij lijken qua slordigheid. Ik bedankt Lenn voor zijn hulp en neem afscheid van het trio. Het trainingscentrum is vandaag mijn eerste bestemming.

* * *

Ik blaas op het fluitje dat ik om mijn nek heb hangen om aan te geven dat de kinderen aan het laatste rondje rennen beginnen. Ik sprint het laatste stukje zodat ik me om kan draaien en de groep over de finishlijn kan zien komen. Ik glimlach als ik merk dat hun conditie steeds beter wordt sinds ik begonnen ben met ze te trainen, ze zien er nauwelijks vermoeid uit. Het trainen van de kinderen geeft me voldoening en zorgt ervoor dat ik goed onthoud dat de basis onder de knie hebben het belangrijkste is om je vaardigheden te vergoten. De twaalfjarigen weten dat ze goed gepresteerd hebben en komen trots juichend over de eindstreep. Het geeft me een dubbel gevoel dat veel van deze kinderen bij mijn broertje en zusje in de klas zitten, ik zou hen nooit laten trainen voor de spelen.

'Goed gedaan iedereen. Neem even tien minuten pauze om wat te eten en te drinken. Daarna wil ik jullie hier weer terug zien.' Terwijl de kinderen zo snel mogelijk naar de kantine rennen die binnen in de sportschool gebouwd zit, loop ik naar een van de metalen banken die aan de rand van de overkapte renbaan staan. Ik begroet Kendall die al op me zit te wachten.

'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag,' grijnst hij als hij me ziet. Gelukkig heeft hij geen cadeau voor me meegebracht. Vroeger gaven we elkaar altijd cadeaus op onze verjaardagen. We zijn er mee gestopt toen we erachter kwamen dat we de dingen die we elkaar gaven nooit leuk vonden.

'Dit wordt jouw jaar hè?' vraagt Kendall me nadat hij zorgvuldig om zich heen heeft gekeken of niemand ons gesprek kan volgen. Niemand behalve hij weet dat ik train voor de Hongerspelen. De meeste mensen zien me als een jongen die enorm veel van sport houdt en daarom ook de anderen traint als bijbaantje. Ik wil dit graag zo houden: het zou mijn familie alleen maar onnodig ongerust maken als ze zouden weten dat ik mee wil doen aan de Spelen. Ik knik Kendall toe en probeer zijn reactie te peilen. Hoe dichterbij de datum van het begin van de Spelen komt, hoe negatiever hij lijkt over mijn idee om me te doen.

'Je kan ook volgend jaar meedoen. Je hebt dan nog een heel jaar om te trainen,' oppert hij opeens uit het niets. Ik kijk hem nadenkend aan. Misschien heeft hij daarmee een punt, maar ik voel me nu meer dan klaar voor de Spelen. Als ik nu te bang ben om de strijd aan te gaan, ben ik dat volgend jaar waarschijnlijk ook. En ik kan het niet langer aan om te zien hoe mijn familie lijdt onder de armoede die we hebben. Iedere avond hoor ik hoe Lenn zichzelf in slaap huilt, omdat hij zichzelf verantwoordelijk ziet voor de situatie waarin we nu verkeren.

De tien minuten zijn sneller voorbij gegaan dan ik dacht en de jongens en meisjes komen de baan weer opgerend. Ik neem afscheid van mijn vriend en spreek met hem af in de hal van het trainingscentrum zodra ik klaar ben met mijn werk. Ik neem mijn klasje mee naar de zaal waarin je kan oefenen met lichte langeafstandswapens, zoals werpmessen. Ze hebben dit al vaker gedaan, maar ik besluit om het voor de zekerheid nog één keer voor de te doen.

'Let op!' Aandachtig kijken ze toe hoe ik het lemmet van het mes tussen mijn duim en wijsvinger klem. Ik moet toegeven dat ze een enorm concentratievermogen hebben voor zulke jonge kinderen. Ik beweeg mijn arm naar achteren en met gemak gooi ik het mes in de roos van het doelwit. Ik zet de twaalfjarigen snel aan het werk bij verschillende doelen en help ze waar het nodig is. De meeste zijn al erg vaardig in het werpen, dus we besluiten er een wedstrijdje van te maken.

Ik heb nog eens goed nagedacht over wat Kendall daarnet tegen me heeft gezegd, en ik geef hem dan ook meteen antwoord als ik hem op onze afspreekplaats zie.

'Dit is het jaar'. Hij weet waar ik het over heb en knikt begrijpelijk. Ik heb er lang genoeg over nagedacht.

* * *

De felle zon wordt tegengehouden door de dikke takken van de jarenoude bomen die om me heen staan. Sommige mensen zullen misschien de rillingen krijgen van deze plek, maar ik voel me er juist rustig worden. Ik kniel om wat sprieten onkruid uit het gras te plukken. _Cleo_, staat er in de steen gegraveerd die recht tegenover mij staat, _winnares van de 29e Hongerspelen. Waarschijnlijk is ze één van de laatste tributen uit district 1 die niet vrijwillig heeft meegedaan aan de Spelen. Naast haar grafsteen, staat de steen van Reece, die zich als vrijwilliger aanbood in de 29e Hongerspelen om zijn vriendin te beschermen. Dat is hem dus gelukt. Cleo keerde terug naar district 1 en ontdekte daar dat ze zwanger was. Ze vernoemde haar kind naar zijn vader. Ze vond een nieuwe liefde, Lenn, en trouwde met hem. Ze werd zwanger van een tweeling, maar ze stierf bij de geboorte. Lenn was er zo ziek van, dat hij lang niet heeft kunnen werken. We werden uit de winnaarswijk gehaald, we hadden immers geen winnaar meer onder ons en er moest plaats gemaakt worden: District 1 begon de Hongerspelen steeds vaker te winnen. Toen Lenn na jaren weer kon werken, kon hij alleen onderbetaalde baantjes krijgen. Mijn familie is al arm zolang ik me kan herinneren_

Ik weet zeker dat mijn ouders ongelukkig zouden zijn als ze ons zo zouden zien. Ik beloof dat ik ook voor hen zal winnen.

* * *

**Anastacia Chanderline - 16 jaar - District 1**

Het hitte die al dagen in district 1 hangt is binnen nauwelijks te merken. Enorme ventilatoren die in de hoeken staan koelen de ruimte; zonder zou het echt niet uit te houden zijn. Mijn zwarte haar heb ik in een staart gedaan, zodat het niet in mijn gezicht zal hangen, maar ik zie het elastiek al langzaam naar beneden begint kruipen. Ik heb geen tijd om mijn haar steviger vast te maken, want de beginmaten van de muziek galmen al door de zaal. Ik tik met mijn voet de eerste paar maten mee. De muziek begint rustig en sierlijk beweeg ik mijn linkerbeen naar voren. Ik verplaats mijn hele gewicht naar dit been en draai rond mijn as. Mijn armen laat ik losjes langs mijn lichaam zwieren en ik houd mijn adem in. De muziek stopt en ik sta doodstil. Alleen het geklop van mijn hart dat zich klaarmaakt voor de inspanning die er zo aan gaat komen is te horen.

Dan komt de muziek terug, ze is deze keer harder en sneller. Met behendige passen beweeg ik mij naar de rechterkant van de zaal. Mijn armen beweeg ik niet meer niet meer losjes en sierlijk, maar sterk en krachtig. Ik schop mijn been hoog in de lucht en trek hem tegen mijn lichaam aan. Ik zwier over de dansvloer en beweeg mijn lenige lichaam naar de verschillende onderdelen van mijn dansroutine. De wind die ik creëer door mijn bewegingen blaast mijn haar uit het elastiekje waardoor het om mijn hoofd wappert. Ik voel de vrijheid door mijn lichaam stromen en laat me totaal meeslepen door de muziek. Ik heb het helemaal niet wanneer er iemand de danszaal binnenkomt.

De laatste paar maten van de muziek dreunen in mijn hoofd na als ik mijn hoofd achterover gooi en mijn armen in de lucht strek. Het is me weer gelukt, ik heb geen fouten gemaakt. Nu pas voel ik dat mijn spieren prikken door al het gespring en gedraai. Ik hoor geklap uit de hoek van de zaal en grijns van oor tot oor als ik Dorian zie staan. Ik ren vrolijk op hem af en sla mijn armen om hem heen. Ik probeer de benauwde blik die hij in zijn lichtbruine ogen heeft te negeren, aangezien hij deze zelf achter een grote glimlach probeert te verbergen. Het geeft me een enorm ongemakkelijk gevoel, maar ik vraag hem niets. Hij vertelt mij toch nooit de waarheid. Hij zal waarschijnlijk ontkennen dat er iets aan de hand is of een verhaal vertellen waarvan ik zeker weet dat het een leugen is.

'Hoe wist je dat ik hier was?' Ik kijk hem nieuwsgierig aan. De benarde uitdrukking in zijn ogen verdwijnt en hij grinnikt zachtjes. Hij kijkt me in mijn heldere groene ogen aan.

'Je bent bijna altijd hier te vinden na schooltijd. Zelfs als het bloedheet is'. Hij heeft gelijk, heel onvoorspelbaar is het niet dat ik hier ben. Opeens komt er een gek idee in mijn hoofd op.

'Heb je zin om te dansen?' Dorian komt vaak kijken als ik aan het oefenen ben, maar zelf danst hij niet. Volgens mij heeft hij nog nooit gedanst. Ik heb altijd al een keer met hem willen stijldansen. Het is iets wat ik bijna nooit doe, aangezien ik meestal in mijn eentje train. Dorian krabt wat nerveus achter zijn oor.

'Wil je niet even uitrusten,' mompelt hij met een rood aangelopen gezicht, 'je ademhaling is nog helemaal niet rustig na je inspanning van net'. Ik schud mijn hoofd en wil hem aan zijn arm meetrekken.

'Het.. het is nogal warm. Ik kan ook helemaal niet dansen. Ik..'

'Ik leer het je wel,' Ik neem hem mee naar het midden van de danszaal. Kreunend volgt hij me. Ik leg hem enkele dansen voor: de wals, de foxtrot, of de tango, die we zouden kunnen doen. Hij kijkt me alleen maar hulpeloos aan. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk nog nooit van al die dansen gehoord. Ik giechel zachtjes en besluit om voor de foxtrot te gaan. Ik sla mijn ene arm om zijn middel en ik leg mijn andere hand in Dorians hand. Hij kijkt me een beetje beduusd aan. Hij volgt mijn voorbeeld en slaat ongemakkelijk zijn arm om mij heen.

'Jij begint met je linkervoet naar voren te zetten. Op hetzelfde moment zet ik mijn linkervoet naar achteren.' Als ik een teken geef dat we kunnen beginnen, zet Dorian zijn rechtervoet naar voren en kijkt me met vragende ogen aan wanneer ik mijn linkervoet naar achteren zet. Ik zucht even, leren dansen kost tijd, maar dit kan nog wel eens heel moeilijk gaan worden.

'Dat is je rechtervoet. Je moet je linkervoet naar voren zetten.' Hij vormt de letter 'O' met zijn lippen en zijn wangen die net hun natuurlijke kleur weer terug hebben gekregen worden weer vuurrood. Ik geef hem een snelle kus op zijn lippen om te zeggen dat het niet erg is. We gaan weer in de beginhouding staan en deze keer beginnen we wel goed. Ik gebaar dat hij nu wel zijn rechtervoet naar voren moet zetten.

Stap voor stap leg ik hem uit welke voet hij waar naar toe moet bewegen en langzaamaan lukt het ons om in de zaal rond te dansen. Het gaat natuurlijk nog wel wat stroef. Ik kan aan de uitdrukking op Dorians gezicht niet zien of hij het leuk vindt of niet, hij kijkt alleen maar heel geconcentreerd.

'Als we zo doorgaan, kunnen we misschien meedoen aan de kampioenschappen'. Geschrokken laat Dorian me los en ik verberg mijn glimlach achter mijn handen. Hij knikt snel omdat hij bang is mij teleur te stellen. Ik zou hem niet zo moeten pesten.

'Dan moet je niet gekozen worden voor de Hongerspelen,' kijkt hij me gemaakt ernstig aan.

'Als ik gekozen word, dan bied jij je toch wel aan als vrijwilliger? Dan kunnen we tenminste samen gaan' We zouden niet zo mogen spotten met de Hongerspelen. Maar het is al meer dan dertig jaar geleden dat district één geen vrijwilliger heeft gehad. Alleen als je talent hebt en je hele leven traint voor de hongerspelen, kan je vrijwillig meedoen aan de Spelen. Er zijn genoeg jongeren in één die trainen en mee willen doen, dus de kans dat wij naar de Spelen moeten is nihil.

'Raar hè. Er zijn genoeg jongeren in district één die aan de spelen mee willen doen. Dat weten ze in het Capitool vast ook. Waarom zouden ze nog jonge kinderen uit armere districten mee willen laten doen,' fluistert hij alsof hij mijn gedachten heeft kunnen lezen. Hij heeft ergens wel gelijk, dat zou het voor het Capitool vast nog leuker maken om naar de Spelen te kijken. Maar het oorspronkelijke idee van de Hongerspelen is natuurlijk een herinnering aan de opstand waar alle districten, sommige meer dan anderen, aan mee hebben gedaan. Al denk ik niet dat die clowns uit het Capitool dat nog weten. Ik vraag me af of ze überhaupt wel weten dat er echte mensen dood gaan, en dat het geen nep televisieprogramma is.

Ik hoor de gouden klokkentoren die in het centrum van district één staat zes keer slaan waardoor ik abrupt uit mijn gedachtestroom gerukt wordt. Ik heb mijn ouders beloofd om voor zes uur thuis te zijn. Haastig klip ik mijn strik met daarin een rode edelsteen in mijn haar en zeg ik Dorian gedag. Hij biedt aan me naar huis te brengen, maar ik weet dat mijn ouders niet zo dol op hem zijn. Of misschien vinden ze me nog te jong voor een vriendje.

'Dag A-Chan,' hij buigt zich naar me toe en kust me op mijn voorhoofd.

Snel loop ik de danszaal uit. De straten in het centrum van district één zijn volgepakt met winkelende mensen, mensen die uit hun werk komen en mensen die nog ergens bij iemand op bezoek gaan. Ik moet mijn best doen om niet per ongeluk op iemands tenen te gaan staan of mijn elleboog in iemands zij te drukken. Ik voel in mijn broekzak of ik genoeg geld heb om me thuis te laten brengen. Er is iemand in district 1 met een auto, die zijn geld verdient aan het afzetten en ophalen van mensen. Een briefje van twintig zal denk ik wel genoeg zijn om hem te betalen.

Ik glip de eetkamer in en zie dat de tafel helemaal is afgeruimd, op mijn bord met eten na. Mijn ouders en twee jongere broertjes zijn nergens te bekennen maar ik heb honger dus besluit te gaan eten. Ik eet mijn allang koud geworden eten en hoor voetstappen steeds dichterbij komen. Ik herken aan het geluid van de stappen dat het mijn moeder is. Ik bereid me voor op een tirade omdat ik meer dan een halfuur te laat thuis ben, maar het blijft heel stil. Met een zucht gaat mijn moeder tegenover me aan de tafel zitten.

'Lekker,' zeg ik met een glimlach terwijl ik naar het eten wijs. Mijn moeder reageert niet op mijn compliment en blijft met een sombere blik in haar ogen zitten. Normaal praat ze de oren van mijn hoofd, ik heb haar nog nooit zo stil meegemaakt. Dit kan toch niet komen doordat ik te laat thuis ben? Nee, er moet iets gebeurd zijn dat veel erger is. Misschien is mijn vader zijn baan verloren of is er iets aan de hand met mijn grootouders. Ik durf het niet te vragen. Mijn ouders verzwijgen nooit iets voor een lange tijd voor mij of mijn broertjes, dus hopelijk zegt ze snel wat er aan de hand is.

Als ik op wil staan om mijn bord in de vaatwasser te zetten, pakt mijn moeder een envelop van haar schoot en ligt hem op tafel. Ik kijk haar vragend aan.

'Anastacia,' zucht ze, 'Je moet niet meer met die jongen omgaan.' Ze opent de envelop en haalt er een briefje uit. Angstig kijk ik van haar naar het ding in haar handen. Een naar gevoel in mijn onderbuik maakt me duizelig.

'Lees dit asjeblieft.' Ik pak de brief van haar aan en vouw hem open. Mijn ogen vliegen over de met een rood gekleurde pen geschreven tekst. Mijn mond valt open van ongeloof. Ik lees de brief opnieuw, én daarna nog twee keer.

'Dit kan niet,' zeg ik verbijsterd tegen mijn moeder, 'Dit moet een fout zijn.'

Mijn moeder schudt alleen maar haar hoofd om het tegendeel te bewijzen.

* * *

**Drusus Fintan - 18 jaar - District 2**

Nadat ik de laatste wapens heb opgeruimd haal ik mijn hand door mijn gemillimeterde, witblonde haar. Mijn hoofd is plakkerig en bezweet van mijn inspanningen van vandaag. Langzaamaan maakt iedereen aanstalten om naar huis te gaan en ik besluit om ook weg te gaan.

Ik bedank de trainers voordat ik het trainingscentrum verlaat. Met een van hen, Elles, loop ik de dag nog even na. Zij heeft alle hoop op mij gevestigd. Ze is zelfs gestopt met het trainen van anderen omdat ze doorheeft dat ik dit jaar als jongenstribuut voor district twee uit zal komen en zal winnen. Je zou dus kunnen zeggen dat Elles mijn privétrainster is en ik moet toegeven dat ze één van de betere is. De vrouw heeft verstand van veel wapens en verschillende trainingstechnieken. Het is een doodzonde dat ze nooit met de Hongerspelen mee heeft gedaan want ze zou zeker weten gewonnen hebben.

'Geen probleem,' schudt Elles mijn bedankje af. 'Aangezien je vandaag zware spieroefeningen hebt gedaan, is het slim om het morgen wat rustiger aan te doen. Je wilt geen blessure oplopen nu de Spelen zo dichtbij zijn.'

Ik knik, ook al zal ik haar advies waarschijnlijk niet opvolgen. Ik heb zware training nodig om helemaal klaar te zijn voor de Hongerspelen. Samen lopen we naar de uitgang van het centrum.

'Je weet ook dat je gewoon van de douches gebruik mag maken hier, toch?' grinnikt ze zachtjes. Ik blijf even stil.

'Ik ben van plan nog een rondje te joggen. Ik spoel me thuis wel af'. Ze grijnst haar parelwitte tanden bloot. Eenmaal bij de deur aangekomen wacht ze even, alsof ik de deur voor haar open zal doen. Ze kijkt een beetje verontwaardigt als ik niet in beweging kom. Ze kan prima zelf de deur open doen. Voordat ze haar sporttas over haar schouders hijst en wegloopt, draait ze zich nog een keer om.

'Ik zie je morgen wel weer verschijnen.' Ik knik. Ik zwaai naar haar als ze wegloopt. Dan begin ik aan mijn rondje joggen van het trainingscentrum richting mijn huis.

Het is klokslag acht uur als ik met de neuzen van mijn sportschoenen voor de poort sta die de grens afbakent tussen mij en de huizen in de winnaarswijk. De poort staat er al zo lang als ik me kan herinneren. Hij is gebouwd omdat sommige winnaars zo geliefd zijn in het district dat er dagelijks hordes mensen voor de deur staan om een glimp van de winnaar op te vangen.

Na een pasje in een gleuf in de poort gestopt te hebben, gaan de deuren voor me open. Het derde huis aan de linkerkant, met de platgetrapte bloemen en de scherven van glazen voorwerpen in de voortuin, is waar ik woon. Blijkbaar vinden sommige 'fans' toch nog een manier om in de wijk naar binnen te komen. De trap die naar de voordeur leidt, kraakt hevig onder mijn gewicht. Als ik zo doorga met trainen breekt de trap misschien zelfs wel, grijns ik.

Toen het hek om de winnaarswijk gebouwd is, heeft het Capitool ervoor gezorgd dat onze voordeur ook extra beveiligd wordt. We mogen het Capitool wel dankbaar zijn voor alle moeite die zijn voor onze familie over hebben gehad. Met mijn schoenen en jas nog aan loop ik door de woonkamer naar de keuken, het zielige gezelschap dat mijn familie voor moet stellen negerend. Ik zie nog wel in mijn ooghoeken dat mijn broertje weer met zijn neus in een of ander leerboek zit. Arts wilt hij worden.

Ik pak een willekeurig pak uit de koelkast en zet het aan mijn mond. Druppels verse melk glijden door mijn droog geworden mond en keel. Met grote slokken drink ik het kartonnen pak helemaal leeg.

'Drusus?' klinkt een zachte stem vanuit de woonkamer. Ik negeer de stem. Ik heb geen zin om tegen hem te praten en daar moet hij begrip voor hebben. Ik knijp het lege melkpak met mijn gespierde armen fijn voordat ik het met een boogje in de prullenbak gooi. 'Drusus! Kan je wat medicijnen voor vader uit de keuken brengen. Hij heeft pijn'.

Dat is zijn eigen probleem, denk ik geïrriteerd. Het is niet mijn schuld dat hij zo'n zwakkeling is geweest. Hij zet zijn district en zijn familie voor schut, en dan moet ik ook nog eens voor hem gaan zorgen? Ik hoop dat mijn broertje ziet dat hij een fout begaat door mij dit te vragen. Hopelijk is hij verstandig en houdt hij zijn mond.

'Drusus.' De vraag wordt herhaald. Blijkbaar heeft hij het dus niet begrepen. Ik bal mijn vuisten en draai me om als ik een luide zucht vanuit de woonkamer hoor komen, gevolgd door voetstappen richting de keuken. Silias staat in de deuropening met zijn armen voor zijn tengere borst gekruist. Hij kijkt me met zijn lichtblauwe ogen aan.

'Is het niet eens tijd dat we stoppen met dit kinderachtige gedoe?' Vroeger durfde hij nooit iets terug te zeggen. Ik ergerde me hier vreselijk aan, maar dit maakt me nog veel bozer. Ik sla mijn armen ook over elkaar, en vindt het bijna angstaanjagend hoe erg mijn broertje op mij lijkt. Hij heeft dezelfde bleke huidskleur en dezelfde lichtblauwe ogen als ik. Het verschil is dat hij zwak is, en ik sterk.

'Zoveel moeite is het toch niet om je vader te helpen,' mompelt hij zachtjes. Hoewel hij zijn toon verlaagt, wendt hij zijn blik niet af. Ik voel het bloed naar mijn hoofd stijgen. Mijn normaal zo witte gezicht zal nu wel rood zien.

'Die man is het niet waard,' sis ik hem toe, wetende dat mijn vader dit gesprek vanuit de woonkamer aan het volgen zal zijn. Hij zal toch de kant van Silias kiezen. Ik kan me niets schelen, ik ga hem of Silias niet helpen. Silias is net zo erg als zijn vader. Zijn ongetrainde lichaam doet me er steeds waar aan denken hoe ik hem heb gesmeekt te trainen. Maar hij heeft ervoor gekozen om me voor schut te zetten en dat zal ik hem niet zomaar vergeven.

'Kijk nou eens naar jezelf,' roep ik naar Silias. 'Kijk nou eens naar jezelf en kijk eens naar vader. Jullie zijn een stelletje zwakkelingen. Jullie zijn een schande voor dit district. Jullie maken misbruik van de liefdadigheid van het Capitool! Zijn jullie blind?'

'Begin je daar nu weer over?' antwoordt Silias koppig. Hij fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. 'De enige die hier blind is ben jij. Het Capitool liefdadig? Er worden jaarlijks onschuldige kinderen in hun Hongerspelen vermoord, vind je dat liefdadig? Dat is waar je graag aan mee wilt doen. _Jij_ bent de blinde hier. Vroeger had je je gezond verstand nog'.

Vroeger. Vroeger was ik naïef en ongeïnformeerd. Ik dacht dat het Capitool ervoor had gezorgd dat mijn vader in een rolstoel beland was. Maar dat is niet waar, weet ik nu. Dat heeft hij aan zijn eigen lafheid te denken. De beelden van de Hongerspelen van mijn vader, maakten me kapot. Hij was niet meer de held die hij voor mij was geweest.

'Spreek geen kwaad woord over het Capitool. Het geeft ons een groot huis, genoeg te eten, het betaalt zelfs die stomme studie van jouw. Die onschuldige kinderen hebben het aan zichzelf te danken dat ze sterven. Ze zouden kunnen trainen voor hun district, maar dat hebben ze er niet voor over. Egoïstisch zijn de kinderen die niet trainen'. Ik kijk mijn broertje na het uitspraken van die woorden triomfantelijk aan. Hij zal de link zelf wel kunnen leggen. Een egoïst is wat hij is.

'Of ben je misschien aan het leren hoe je het beste mensen kunt vermoorden door bijvoorbeeld hun organen eruit te snijden?' Een smalende grijns verschijnt op mijn gezicht en deze wordt alleen maar groter als ik het gezicht van mijn broertje rood zie worden.

Blijkbaar heeft hij besloten dat ons gezellige onderonsje af is gelopen want zonder verder een woord te zeggen loopt hij langs me heen. Ik blijf hem aanstaren als hij verschillende keukenlades opentrekt en vervolgens weer dichtgooit. Ik denk eraan om hem naar zijn keel te vliegen of hem een stomp in zijn maag te geven om mijn woorden wat meer kracht bij te zetten, maar waarschijnlijk verbrijzel ik dan alle botten in zijn zwakke lichaam. Ik schrik bijna als Silias zich plotseling omdraait. Blijkbaar heeft hij het potje met medicijnen voor vader al gevonden.

Hij fixeert zijn blik weer op de mijne en kijkt me afwachtend aan. Met zijn ogen probeert hij me te zeggen dat ik gehersenspoeld ben door het Capitool. Met gebalde vuisten loop ik van hem weg richting de woonkamer. Ik probeer tenminste de eer van de familie te redden terwijl hij hem alleen maar meer vernietigd.

Ik kijk even naar mijn vader die met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht in zijn rolstoel zit. Ooit was hij een beroepstribuut en gaf hij zich vrijwillig op voor de Spelen. Niemand had verwacht dat hij zich niet zou aansluiten bij de beroepsgroep en dat hij op een laffe manier van ze zou winnen. Hij wachtte totdat de beroeps alle andere tributen vermoord hadden, waarna hij hun drinkwater vergiftigde. Heel district 2 haat hem, en na de geboorte van Silias is hij zo hard geslagen dat hij vanaf zijn middenrif verlamd is. Zonder iets te zeggen loop ik hem voorbij.

Hij heeft al jaren geleden de keuze gemaakt om het Capitool af te vallen en district 2 voor schut te zetten, dan moet hij ook de consequenties dragen. Hij mag dan wel een winnaar zijn, winnen heeft hij nooit gedaan.'

* * *

**Fainne Meldorn - 18 jaar - District 2**

Met een gebogen hoofd zwerf ik door de straten van district twee. De lucht voelt ijskoud en vochtig aan na de vreselijke plensbuien die de afgelopen dagen gevallen zijn. Het is al weken geleden dat ik in het bewoonde gedeelte van het district ben gekomen. Ik heb toen eigenlijk alles verzameld wat ik niet in het bos kan krijgen, ik heb kleding van waslijnen meegenomen en wat zeep en handdoeken om me schoon te houden. Als ik wat spullen had meegenomen om mijn hutje te verstevigen, had ik nu niet hier gelopen. Het mos dat ik over het dak heb gespannen verliest zijn zuigvermogen en de regendruppels komen met drab en al door de houten takken. De normaal zo stevige grond waar ik mijn huis op gebouwd heb, is in een modderpoel verandert door de laatste paar dagen. Ik ben bang dat het totaal in zal storten.

Ik had geen andere keus om deze nacht het centrum in te glippen om te kijken of er handige gebruiksvoorwerpen voor mij zijn. Gelukkig sta ik niet met lege handen. Na lang gezocht te hebben heb ik eindelijk enkele lappen plastic lappen uit een vuilniscontainer weten te vissen. Daarmee kan ik mijn hutje wel weer oplappen.

Mijn benen beginnen pijn te doen van het lange ronddwalen in het centrum. Ik heb geprobeerd mijn route te onthouden en op herkenbare punten te letten, maar alle straten lijken hier erg op elkaar. Ze zijn allemaal kaarsrecht en de wegen zijn volgestort met beton. Voor het eerst mis ik uitbundige straatversieringen die in elke straat anders lijken te zijn, zodat het makkelijk is om de weg te onthouden. Ik word benauwd bij de gedachte dat ik hier niet voor zonsopgang weg kan komen. Ik moet en zal wegkomen.

Mijn hart maakt een sprongetje als ik in de verte een plein zie waar nog enkele straatlantaarns zie branden. In de rest van district 2 gaat de straatverlichting blijkbaar uit na een bepaalde tijd, of is er helemaal geen verlichting. Dat is heel wat anders dan in het Capitool. Zelfs in het armste gedeelte brandt er in de nacht constant licht. Dit is een van de punten die ik onthouden heb en als ik straks de goede richting in ga, ben ik zo thuis.

Ik nader de lantaarnpalen en schrik als ik plotseling een zware mannenstem vanaf het plein hoor komen. De stilte die volgt wordt snel overstemd met een enorme herrie van metaal dat over elkaar schuift. Mijn lijf schreeuwt dat ik me om moet draaien en maken dat ik weg kom, maar ik weet dat het lang zal duren voordat ik een ander herkenbaar punt tegen zal komen. Ik druk me tegen een van de betonnen muren van een hoog gebouw aan en luister terwijl ik mijn adem inhoud naar de stemmen die vanaf het plein klinken.

'Wie zal er zich dit jaar aanbieden als tribuut?' De figuren lijken zich er niks van aan te trekken dat het rond middernacht is. Ze praten zo hard dat ik bang ben dat iemand zijn gordijnen opzij zal trekken en mij zal zien staan. Ik heb dan nog geluk dat ik klein ben, misschien zouden ze me over het hoofd zien.

'Geen idee,' bromt een andere stem, 'misschien die zoon van Fintan? Voor de meisjes staat het wel vast, dat wordt Valerie Blaze'. Ik besef meteen dat ze het over de Hongerspelen hebben. Ik gluur om het muurtje waar ik mezelf achter verstopt heb. Er staan nog enkele andere mensen op het plein en het lijkt erop dat ze iets aan het bouwen zijn. Waarschijnlijk het podium voor de boete. Het zal niet meer lang duren voordat de 47ste Hongerspelen gaan beginnen. Het geeft me een gek gevoel vanbinnen dit te zien, ik heb er alleen nog maar over gehoord in verhalen. Mijn familie houdt niet van de Spelen en alle heisa die daar omheen hangt. Ze hebben ook geen tijd om zich er mee bezig te houden.

'Hopelijk krijgen we dit jaar weer een winnaar. Verliezen van zo'n arm district is niet goed voor de mentaliteit in 2'.

Ik wil me van de muur weg bewegen en teruggaan naar het bos, als ik plotseling een groepje vredebewakers in het oog krijgt. De vredebewakers in het Capitool of hier in district 2 zien er even angstaanjagend uit. Één van hen lijkt me met een doordringende blik aan te kijken. Geschrokken deins ik achteruit. Ik ga in mijn hoofd af wat er zou kunnen gebeuren als ik echt gezien ben en word er misselijk van. Voorzichtig gluur ik nog een keer om de muur heen en ik weet bijna zeker dat de man mijn kant op komt. Ik zie het pistool aan zijn broeksriem hangen en stel me voor hoe hij me terug naar het Capitool voert, om mijn tong eruit te laten snijden. De paniek giert door mijn lijf en de drang om te vluchten onderdruk ik niet langer. Ik draai me om en ren zo hard als ik kan weg. Voor mijn gevoel maken de oude, gestolen gympen die ik aanheb een verschrikkelijke herrie en wekt het geluid iedere burger in heel Panem.

Ik heb er spijt van dat ik geen trui met capuchon heb aangedaan, want als de vredebewaker nu achter mij aan komt zal hij me vast en zeker herkennen aan mijn golvende, zwarte haren die achter me aan vliegen. Ik durf echter niet om te kijken en ren zo hard als ik kan met het stuk gevonden plastic in mijn hand een van de donkere straten in.

* * *

De zon begint al langzaam op te komen als ik eindelijk bij mijn hutje in het dichtbegroeide deel van het bos aankom. Ik zie dat het al aardig scheefgezakt is in de zachte aarde. Vermoeid raap ik wat keien op uit een modderhoop en leg ze tegen een van de wanden aan, hopend dat dit een ergere verschuiving zal voorkomen. Met trillende armen van vermoeidheid bevestig ik de lappen plastic op het dak. Als het goed is houd ik het de volgende regenbui droog.

Ik ben zo ontzettend moe dat ik wanneer ik binnen ben ik meteen in de hoop handdoeken ga liggen die mijn bed voor moeten stellen. Wanneer ik een paar uurtjes geslapen heb zal ik de plassen water en plukjes mos van de vloer van mijn hut opruimen. Ik voel amper meer dat de harde ondergrond mijn rug bezeert. Normaal kan ik hierdoor uren wakker liggen. Mijn gedachten gaan dan altijd naar mijn ouders, en ik zie weer voor me hoe mijn moeder me een verhaal uit haar hoofd verteld voor dat ik moest gaan slapen. Dat was het enige tijdstip op de dag dat ze echt tijd voor me had. Ik heb een rotjeugd gehad, maar ik kan het mijn familie niet kwalijk nemen. Niemand kijkt naar je om in het Capitool als je uit een arme familie komt. De schaarse groep arme mensen die in het Capitool woont is hecht verbonden, ze hebben hun eigen school en eigen buurt. Maar ze hebben nooit tijd voor elkaar, aangezien er altijd hard gewerkt moet worden. Ik vraag me af of mijn ouders, broers en zus nog wel eens aan mij denken. Ze weten niet waarom ik uit het Capitool gevlucht ben, ze weten niet eens dat ik hier ik ben. Waarschijnlijk denken ze dat ik gevlucht ben omdat ik niet hard wilde werken. Misschien zijn ze me ook wel gewoon vergeten. Met deze sombere gedachtes in mijn hoofd sluit ik mijn hazelnootbruine ogen en kom ik in een droomloze slaap terecht.

Ik schrik wakker als ik gebons op mijn deur hoor. Ik denk kan maar aan één ding bedenken: ze hebben me ontdekt. Ik heb mezelf verraden. Ik had het bos nooit moeten verlaten. Ik had beter moeten weten. Het Capitool jaagt natuurlijk op me, alle vredebewakers zullen goed hun ogen openhouden om mij te kunnen vinden. Ze zijn vast een grote prijs beloofd. Was ik gisteren maar hier gebleven, dan was mijn hutje maar overstroomd. Nu ga ik misschien wel dood.

Ik kijk de jonge vredebewaker die binnenkomt angstig aan. Hij zal me meenemen en mijn tong eraf snijden, zoals ze gedreigd hadden. Hij komt van de deuropening vandaan, dichter naar me toe en ik bereken hoe groot de kans is dat ik langs hem heen kan glippen en kan vluchten. Heel klein waarschijnlijk. Buiten zal vast nog een groep bewakers staan. Als zijn hand onder zijn jas verdwijnt, verwacht ik dat hij er een wapen of handboeien van onderdaan zal halen, maar in plaats daarvan pakt hij een envelop. Hij strekt zijn arm met de envelop naar me uit en kijkt me aan, wachtend tot ik het aanpak. Ik kijk hem wantrouwend aan.

'Hij is van Hera,' mompelt hij, maar doordat het zo stil is, zelfs de vogels fluiten niet, lijkt het alsof hij het in mijn oor schreeuwt. Bij het horen van de naam begint mijn hart sneller te kloppen. Ik wil de brief bijna uit zijn handen rukken, maar weet me net op tijd in te houden. Dit is natuurlijk een valstrik. Dit is manier om erachter te komen dat ik echt Fainne ben. Waarschijnlijk zal hij me alsnog meenemen als ik doe alsof ik haar niet ken, maar het is altijd nog beter dan op zo'n stomme manier er in te trappen.

'Wie is dat,' vraag ik zonder enige emotie aan mijn stem toe te voegen.

De jonge bewaker zucht even en buigt zich naar mij toe.

'Ik ben een vriend van haar, Fainne. Ze heeft me opgedragen je deze brief te brengen'. Ik blijf de jongen vol argwaan aankijken. Hij mocht willen dat ik in zijn trucjes zal trappen.

'Ik heb dagen naar je gezocht. Toen ik dit hutje zag, wist ik bijna zeker dat jij hier zou onderkomen. In district 2 houden ze niet zo van kamperen'. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op, dat klinkt echt niet als een logische reden. Als ik nog steeds niet op zijn woorden reageer zucht hij weer en gooit hij de brief bij mij op schoot.

'Vertrouw me. Hera wilt dat je hem leest. Ik moet hier weg voordat iemand doorheeft dat ik weg ben'.

Voor ik het weet is de jongeman verdwenen en blijf ik beduusd met de brief in mijn handen achter.

Als het waar is wat hij zegt, kan hij inderdaad in grote problemen komen door mij niet op te pakken. Dat is voor mij de doorslaggevende factor dat ik hem wel moet vertrouwen. Misschien dat er een chip in de brief zit en staat er straks een hele groep vredebewakers voor mijn hut, samen met een paar camera's voor het Capitool, zodat ze me live op televisie voor heel Panem kunnen martelen. Dat is iets wat ze maar al te graag zouden willen doen met iemand die de presidentiële familie in hun ogen voor schut zet. Het zou zeker een leuk begin zijn van de Hongerspelen. Maar de kans is groter dat dit echt een brief is van Hera en ik maak envelop dus snel open.

Binnenin zit een sneeuwwit papiertje, iets wat me helemaal doet denken aan het Capitool. Voorzichtig vouw ik het open en bestudeer de tekst die er opstaat. Het handschrift van de geschreven tekst komt me heel bekend voor. Ik knipper een paar keer met mijn ogen om te voorkomen dat ik moet huilen, alleen maar door het aanzicht van krullerige letters die Hera een paar dagen geleden op dit velletje gezet heeft. Ik schraap mijn keel en lees de tekst.

_Lieve Fainne,_

_Ik mis je zo erg. Ik voel me iedere dag ontzettend alleen. Na alles wat er gebeurd is, praat mijn familie nauwelijks meer tegen me. Mijn ouders hebben besloten dat nu ik volwassen ben, ik moet gaan trouwen. Ze willen dat ik trouw met een man uit de regering, die ik niet eens ken. _

_Ik weet zeker dat het me gaat lukken om weg te komen voordat ik getrouwd ben. Wacht dus alsjeblieft op me en geef de hoop nog niet op._

_Hera_

Het ontroerde gevoel dat ik had bij het aanzien van Hera's handschrift maakt plaats voor ongekende woede. Mijn neusvleugels beginnen te trillen en met mijn hand knijp ik de brief bijna fijn, om hem vervolgens weer zo glad mogelijk te strijken aangezien dit eerste is wat ik van Hera gehoord heb sinds onze mislukte ontsnappingspoging uit het Capitool.

Ik lees woord na woord opnieuw. Het vergroot de woede die ik in mijn lijf heb alleen maar. Eerst verbieden ze ons om samen te zijn en nu dwingen ze haar ook nog eens te trouwen met een oude vent die ze niet eens kent. En ondanks alles blijft ze optimistisch. Nadat ik vijf keer geprobeerd had in het Capitool terug te komen, had ik de hoop opgegeven. Ik dacht dat Hera me wel vergeten zou zijn na al die tijd. Zij heeft waarschijnlijk ook geprobeerd te vluchten in haar eentje, maar het is haar ook nooit gelukt. En als ze eenmaal getrouwd is, zal ze nooit meer de vrijheid krijgen om het te proberen.

Verdriet en woede mengen zich tot een grote brei van emoties. Kon ik dat stomme huwelijk maar tegenhouden. Kon ik haar nog maar een keer zien. Woedend sla ik op mijn zelfgebouwde tafel. Een dikke, golvende lok haar valt voor mijn ogen en ik duw deze boos achter mijn oor. Ik stamp woedend door mijn hutje, het kan me niets meer schelen als het nu ter plekke in zal storten. Ik wil de longen uit mijn lijf schreeuwen. Plotseling stop ik.

Mijn gedachten gaan terug naar gisteravond, naar de bouwvakkers. Ik hoor hun brommende stemmen weer in mijn hoofd, afwisselend met het geluid van metaal. Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat de 47ste Hongerspelen zullen beginnen. Een jongen en een meisje uit ieder district zullen de kans krijgen het Capitool in te komen. Ik hap even naar lucht als ik besef wat ik van plan ben. Ik weet niet goed hoe de boetes verlopen, de parade of het interview. Mijn familie en ik keken nooit naar de Hongerspelen, dat vonden we overdreven gedoe. Ik weet wel dat je in een arena gegooid wordt met de andere jongens en meisjes, waar je zult moeten vechten tot de dood, tot er één iemand overblijft. Maar het is mijn enige kans om het Capitool in te komen. Het is mijn enige kans om Hera van het gedwongen huwelijk te redden en haar weer te zien. Over de rest kan ik me later zorgen maken.

Ik zal de vrouw van wie ik houd redden.

* * *

_Daar is mijn allereerste hoofdstuk dan eindelijk, ik ben heel erg benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden!_

_De opbouw is misschien anders dan de meesten van jullie gewend zijn of verwacht hadden. Ik zal niet beginnen met boetehoofdstukken, maar met zogenaamde introductiehoofdstukken. De eerste zes hoofdstukken zullen gaan over het leven van de tributen, een paar weken of misschien een paar dagen voor de dag van de boete. De boetes zullen zeker ook nog aan bod komen, maar niet uit het oogpunt van de tributen. Maar dat zien jullie wel als ik zover ben ;)_

_Ik wil Zacksteel, Serenetie-Ishida, MyWeirdWorld en Marie999 bedanken voor het insturen van hun tributen! Ik vind het allemaal hele leuke personages en hoop dat ik ze heb neergezet zoals jullie ongeveer in gedachten hadden._

_Ik wil mijn beta LeviAntonius heel erg bedanken voor het helpen met dit hoofdstuk en het bedenken van een opbouw :)_

_Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk wel hebben gezien was ik van plan met een sponsorsysteem te gaan werken. Ik had hier wel een idee voor maar dat vond ik uiteindelijk veel te ingewikkeld worden. Daarom wil ik nu even weten of jullie wel interesse hebben in een sponsorsysteem._

_Ik zou het natuurlijk heel leuk vinden als jullie een review achter zouden willen laten :)_


End file.
